Finding a Way Out
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Sam is trapped in his mind and only one person can get him out. It's Gabriel to the rescue. Sabriel/Destiel


**Title:** Finding a Way Out  
**Rating: **T (to be safe)  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Sam/Gabriel, Dean/Castiel  
**Warnings: **AU  
**Prompt:** labyrinth  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Notes: **Takes place sometime after season 6, but Gabriel is alive and Castiel never took n the souls of Purgatory  
**Summary:** Sam is trapped in his mind and only one person can get him out. It's Gabriel to the rescue.  
**Feedback: **Yes, please

_SPN ~ SPN  
_

Gabriel blinked his eyes and he became aware of the room around him once again.

"Well?" Dean demanded impatiently, foot tapping like an annoyed housewife.

Gabriel decided not to make a comment out loud about how Dean looked. There were more serious matters to attend to. "You said Sam was cursed. Well, physically Sam is fine. Sam's problems have to do with his mind. Do you know what a labyrinth is?"

"A maze, right?"

Gabriel nodded. "I'm impressed Dean-o. I expected a blank look.

Dean huffed in annoyance.

"Sam is trapped in a labyrinth within his mind. From what I saw, there aren't any things in the labyrinth that may be dangerous to Sam's mind. All Sam really needs to do is find his way out."

"No Minotaur, huh? Well, that's good, at least."

"Would never have expected you to know that particular myth. Sammy must be rubbing off on you."

"Don't call him that!" Dean snapped.

"Sammy's smart." Gabriel ignored Dean's scowl. "He'll find his way out _eventually_, but it could take days, weeks, or even months. It was difficult from the quick look I had to tell how extensive the labyrinth really is, but if it's a curse, it's easy to guess."

"We don't have months." Dean mussed up his hair as he scratched frantically.

"There is another way." Gabriel knew Dean was not going to like it. "I can go into Sam's mind and guide him out."

"Let's have Cas do it instead," Dean countered.

Gabriel rolled his eyes at Dean's predictability. "I know you believe your boyfriend is infallible, but he's not an archangel, and that's what you need. Considering both Michael and Lucifer are in the cage, and Raphael is dead, you only have me. Take it or leave it."

"How do I know you're not going to use this opportunity to destroy my brother's mind?"

Gabriel was beginning to get angry at Dean's complete lack of faith. How many times has he saved the Winchester's asses? "I'd rather kill myself than _ever _hurt Sam again. Believe it or don't believe it. I don't need your permission to go into Sam's mind and _help_ him. I'm only conferring to you since you are the only family Sam has."

Dean's cheeks were red in his fury. Gabriel could imagine smoke coming out of Dean's ears. "Fine, but archangel or not, I will kill you if my brother does not survive. Angel blade pierced through the heart. Do we have an understanding?"

"Understood," Gabriel agreed.

Gabriel took a deep breath. As if he'd actually put Sam in any unnecessary danger. How insulting. Still, this would be a difficult maneuver. If he wasn't careful, he could accidently damage Sam's mind.

_Well,_ Gabriel thought with determination. _I'll just have to be careful_.

Placing two fingers to Sam's forehead, he closed his eyes and focused on seeing into Sam's mind. He felt his mind moving to connect with Sam's mind. When the connection happened, Gabriel's figurative eyes popped open.

Seeing Sam's form, no matter how imaginary it actually was, relieved Gabriel.

Sam's arms around Gabriel felt like heaven, and Gabriel had an actual point of reference.

"What's going on?"

"You're in a maze and we need to get you out." Gabriel decided to save the long explanation for after they were out of this place.

"But…"

Gabriel could hear Sam's fear and it sent shivers down Gabriel's spine. He hated to hear that in Sam's voice. "What's wrong? Is there anything dangerous in here? I could have sworn I didn't see anything and told Dean as much."

"Dean's okay?"

Sam sounded so uncertain.

"He's fine," Gabriel promised Sam. "Why do you think anything different?"

Sam looked at his feet, shuffling them.

At that moment, Gabriel was reminded of a little kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. Gabriel tilted Sam's head up with a finger to the chin. "Tell me," He commanded softly.

"I saw him dead."

"When?"

"A while back. I started to try to find my way out of this thing and in front of me there was an image of Dean lying unconscious, bleeding. I thought he was dead, but he's not." Sam sounded so uncertain, so afraid to hope.

Gabriel caressed Sam's cheek with gentle hands. "I promise you Sammy; he's alive. Did you see any other images?"

Sam nodded.

"What?" Gabriel prompted.

"Well…" Sam took a deep breath. "I saw my dad and he was telling me that he was disgusted. He hated me for Ruby and the apocalypse. He hated me for being in love with an angel. He wished that I died in the crib instead of my mother." Sam swallowed.

Gabriel was starting to get an idea about what was happening. "Are you scared that your father may have truly believed that if he was still alive?"

Sam shrugged and that was as good as a 'yes.'

"I guess I was wrong. This is something more than just a simple labyrinth. You're being forced to face your worst fears: your brother's death, your father's disappointment, and etcetera."

"How do we make it stop?" Sam asked, voice wavering.

Gabriel shrugged helplessly. "We just need to get out of this labyrinth. It'll make the curse break and the visions will dissipate."

"Let's get out of here then."

Gabriel nodded firmly. "I'm going to lead us out the same way I was able to find you. If I search for Dean in the real world, it will lead me to the exit. Normally I would have to be touching Dean, but since I just want to get into the general vicinity of him, we'll be fine. Take my hand."

Sam gripped Gabriel's hand tightly. "Let's go. I want out before I see anything else."

Gabriel closed his eyes and mind searched for Dean's. "There," he whispered and he began to lead Sam out.

It was slower going because he had another person with him, but at least he was making his way out.

A gasp didn't have him stopping, but when he felt himself lose Sam's hand, he did stop. Looking over his shoulder, he saw what had halted Sam in his tracks.

There was an image of a blonde woman and Gabriel knew who she was: Mary Winchester. Gabriel stopped, knowing there was no way to pull Sam away, not yet at least.

_"It's your fault. It's because of you that I'm dead."_

"No, no, no…," Sam chanted and Gabriel tried to pull Sam away before he became catatonic.

_"I mean, look at the facts. I'm dead. Jess is dead. John is dead. Jo and Ellen are dead. It's all you."_

Gabriel stood in front of Sam, blocking the image of Mary Winchester. He didn't like the dilated pupils. "Listen, it's not your fault. Sam, these people are dead because of demons. You aren't to blame. We need to go."

Sam wasn't moving.

Gabriel racked his brain. "Think about what Dean would do if you never got out of the labyrinth and woke up. Think how he'd cope. You can't do that to him."

And like Dean was the trigger word, something that made Gabriel's heart clench a bit in disappointment mixed with jealousy, Sam woke up from his daze, becoming aware of his surroundings. "Let's get out of here."

Gabriel nodded, relieved, and grabbed Sam's hand again.

They weren't stopped again, probably because Sam had already faced his three deepest fears: Dean's death, his father's disproval, and his mother's blame.

Part of Gabriel wished that one of the fears had to do with himself, but he was choosing to be positive. Maybe Sam was so secure in their relationship that there weren't any unfounded fears. And Gabriel was an archangel, making him pretty hard to kill, so there was that.

When they saw the exit, both ran. As soon as they stepped outside of the labyrinth, Gabriel was back in the motel room, Dean was leaning over the bed, and Sam's eyes were open.

"Hey Dean."

"Sammy." Dean broke his self-imposed rule and hugged his brother.

Gabriel watched the reunion.

When Dean left to go get some food after Sam's stomach rumbled loud enough for all of them to hear, Gabriel moved to sit on the bed.

"You know," Sam mumbled as his face leans into Gabriel's soothing touch, "I'm surprised they didn't show my greatest fear."

"What's that?"

Sam's eyes met Gabriel's. "You realizing you can do better than the boy with the demon blood and leaving me."

Gabriel knew he shouldn't be happy that Sam had a fear that featured him, but his heart warmed, knowing he wasn't being left out in the cold. "Well, that's a completely ridiculous fear, considering that will never ever happen," he told Sam confidently.

Sam's smile was nearly blinding and their lips met in a soft press. As Sam's lips yielded underneath the assault of Gabriel's tongue, the door opened.

"Aw come on, I don't need to see that."

Sam pushed Gabriel lightly away and turned a smirk onto his brother. "At least you didn't walk on us having sex," Sam stated snidely. Finishing in a mutter, "I wish I was so lucky."

Gabriel raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Sam nodded despondently.

"Who's on top?"

"None of your business," Dean said before Sam could open his mouth.

Sam's mouth closed with an audible click. He smiled mockingly. "Come on Dean; everyone wants to know."

Dean shook his head emphatically.

Sam continued to needle Dean until he was a stammering mess and Gabriel simply watched on fondly. The Winchesters really were entertaining.


End file.
